clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arda on a Silver Platter
Arda on a Silver Platter is the epic tale of an quest to perform the impossible, bringing the sacred realm Arda to the unholy Mabel on a platter of silver. The event Prologue It was a dark and stormy night on April 1st, 1999 as Fudd Lapooh trudged sadly home through the the snow. Fudd shivered. His last prank had not gone well, and it had ended in him getting covered with Ditto and the "rainin' boots o' doom" falling on him. In the distance he heard a mailvan driving towards him. Fearing an ambush, Fudd jumped aside and the mailvan stopped. A penguin get out and walked toward Fudd. Fudd looked at the face of the stranger. The penguin had red feathers, dark green eyes and a look of fear on his face. "He probably thynks thayt i wyll pranky hym." Fudd thought to himself. The mailpenguin gave Fudd a box and drove off as fast as he could. Fudd stared at the package. A strange ticking noise arose from it, and with a quick motion Fudd threw it into the snow. The box exploded, and Fudd rushed over to look at the sender. "Hey, it wasys Mabel!" he said aloud. Inside it contained a letter. It read: Dear &^$$%%$^&^$%, ^&$&%$&$^%%#^&$%$*$^*#%*$%*$%%***^&(&^%($%$#$%! From, Mabel Fudd smiled. To him, anything from Mabel (yes, even that!) was a treasure. He ran all the way to the MMK headquarters, opened a large file cabinet and inserted the letter into the folder marked "Mabel's letters". Suddenly Fudd thought of something. His new promotion to Teacher's Assistant would allow him to set up a Mabel stalking session a a visit to her! Fudd leaped with joy and set up a new session quickly. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him and Fudd wheeled around to see his alter ego, Ninja Fudd. Little did he know that each of them was himself, as he could (and often would) switch so fast between them that it looked that there were two Fudds together! However, he did not know this. "Don't do it, Fudd!" screamed Ninja Fudd, his eyes filled with fury. Switching back to normal, Fudd replied "Shuddupy ya annoyng nynja!" "Allright, then I'll guess that I'll have t teach you the hard way." and with a "YEEEEHHHAAAAWWWWW!" Ninja Fudd jumped on his "opponent", and "caught" Fudd by the throat! "Letty go of me or I'll throwy a cream pie at ya!" Fudd screamed and launched a cream pie at his "adversary", who "disappeared" into the darkness. Not once did Fudd think about the warning. ---- The Mailvan driver drove as fast as he could. The van was going at 160mph and the road was very slippery. Suddenly, he heard a ticking in the back. "What was THAT?!" thought the mailpenguin to himself. Alas, he was to late, and the Mailvan and it's driver were sent to the CyberVoid ---- KABOOM! Fudd heard an explosion in the distance. He wheeled around in surprise, but then calmed down. Perhaps the exploding alarm clock that he had bought at the prank store had lived up to it's name. Chapter I Everyone in the MMK was woken up early by their alarm clocks. All the sleepy members groaned. "Why did KingH10 have to hook up our alarms to the central MMK clock?" ZapWire muttered to himself, summing up everyone's feelings. However, when they arrived they were excited to hear that Fudd had set up a meeting with Mabel. Everyone hurried around, cleaning up the rooms, mopping the floors and dusting the shelves until everything was squeaky clean. Well, almost. "Hey everybody!" KingH10 called out, "Mabel can't come! There's a spot on the floor!" Everyone was relieved that it was only a spot. 12yz12ab tried to clean the spot. It didn't come off. Everyone groaned. The meeting would have to be cancelled. Suddenly one of Billy Mays' commercials came on the TV. "Don't use ShamOMG!, for it does not have the "Billy Mays APPROVED!" stamp on the box! Use OxiPie instead for a cleaner sto-" Bill Gate$ turned off the TV and said, "Hey! Why don't we u$e $ome $hamOMG!?" "But it does not have the Billy Mays' stamp of approval!" said 12yz12ab, who looked like he had been hypnotized by the TV add. "I go for OxiPie." 12yz12ab bought some OxiPie and rubbed it on the floor. It still didn't come off, so Bill Gate$ went off to the store and bought some Sham OMG!" This time, it actually came off. Everyone cheered, and 12yz12ab recovered from the add's hypnotic effects. But just then, each member got a message in their inbox. Mabel refused to come. Bill Gate$ cried. 12yz12ab started to cry, but cleared up his tears with his Face-Cleaner 9000+. Everyone was sad, but Fudd volunteered ask Mabel to come in person, and instantly everyone cheered up. "Now takey cayre." said Fudd happily, and walked out the door. Outside it had warmed up, and snowflakes fell down slowly to the ground. Each one glittered like a glass chandelier, and slowly but gently landed softly on the ground. Fudd noticed one in particular, a large snowflake with a strange reddish tint that fell down slightly faster then the others. Or was it? Suddenly, Fudd rubbed his eyes and looked at the snowflake again. It was just normal, and Fudd realized that he had been daydreaming again. Fudd shook himself, and continued on. As he walked and walked and walked and walked, he wondered what Mabel would say. Would it be "yes you *^&%^#%^%#^&%$#^$%#^!" or "NO PHREAK! $##^$^#^$^#*$^#*$%#^&$%!"? Fudd had no clue, and suddenly he found himself on Explorer's doorstep. He pressed the doorbell, and Explorer walked out, wearing his trademark propeller cap and giggling like a small schoolgirl. "Hey Exployrer! Howsys Mabel?" asked Fudd, looking up at Explorer. "Oh she' not feeling well, at least she won't be...." mumbled Explorer, looking at his archrival at pranking people. "Here a gift for you!" said Explorer suddenly, and with a quick flick of the flipper he suddenly pulled out a red box with a pink bow on it. "For me? How nice!" exclaimed Fudd with pretend surprise, and he quickly opened the box. KABOOOM! went the box, and Explorer was flung off his feet by the shockwave, while Fudd stood right where he was, unmoved. "How....did.....you...survive.....my.....epic......prank?" asked Explorer, as he staggered up, dizzy from the impact. "Easy." replied Fudd, "Wheyn I saw teh box, I notyced thayt Fred 676 mayde teh box, as it hayd hys dyrty flypperprints on it, and I hayve seeny teh polyce fyles on Fredsys beforey." "I wasn't asking about that. I was wondering how you survived without being blown of your feet." asked Explorer. "Puffleys hayve betteyr gryp then penguinsys, as eachy one cayn holdy onta surfacesys smallery tehn a yoctometer, and teh road ways alotsys bygger theyn one of thosey." Fudd was about to continue, but he noticed that Explorer was going into phreaker mode and went inside. "FUDDDDDDDDDD! *($#^%&#*$&#&%^@^$*@&$!" screamed Mabel, and she ran under the couch. "Attention Mabel!" said Fudd loudly, his strange accent almost disappearing completely. "The MMK summons you to a special meeting, which shall contain the following: first: the eating and drinking of Diet Soda and other delicous snacks, and then, the sumo-" "SSUUSSHH FUDD!" screamed Mabel, her face turning beet red, "*%@^$*@W#&E*$^@W*%#^&$^#&! NO WAY WILL I COME TO THE STUPID MEETING OF YOURS, PHREAK! *#&#*($&#*$%&#($&#*$^#@#^&$&#*@#!" "But oh great one," continued Fudd in his "fancy" voice, "Is there not some way that you will come to our blessed meeting of awesomeness and cheesepuffhatingness?" Mabel thought for a moment. This would be a great way of getting rid of Fudd and that annoying MMK! "Only if you brought, ahem, Arda to me on a silver platter, as a royal gift, YOU PHREA-now Mabel, you must sound cal-I CAN'T BE CALM! *#^&$%*#^&$*#^$%*#^$*#&$*#^&$*#&$*W#&#&#(#&$^$^#^!" Fudd looked at Mabel in wonder and joy. "Theyn you'lly comey? YIPPEY!" Fudd lept for joy and did a funny dance on the floor. "ONLY IF YOU DO AS I ASKED, PHREAK! ΔΩϠ‽Я҂Ӷ۝۩ᴥᵯ₠∏℗ЙӜिআஇணஇআഊண෴ษ༕࿄ᏳӜஇ∏!" screamed Mabel, and she ran into her puffle bed, screaming all the way. Fudd quickly ran back to the headquarters, and burst open the doors. "Hey guessy whaysys everybodysys? Maybel wyll comey!" "When?" asked TurtleShroom excitedly. "Wheyn I delyver Ayrda on a sylvery plattyer ta heyr!" replied Fudd excitedly. For a few minutes, silence ruled the MM- "NO, I RULE THE MMK YOU NAUGHTY NARRATOR!" screamed Alex12345a, who then proceeded to bang his head against what appeared to be an invisible wall. TurtleShroom glared at Alex. They ruled the Klan. For the next four hours, to the amazement of the members, Alex would not stop, and even though the wall appeared to be non-existent, a large bruise was starting to form on his head. "Someone call 911!' screamed ZapWire hysterically, and reached for the phone. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the members, "We CAN'T let the outsiders enter our sancturary!" But it was too late. ZapWire had picked it up and tried to press the buttons. To everyone's relief, the buttons would not work, and suddenly ZapWire looked at the object that he was holding. It was not the phone, it was his plush toy computer, with it's Penguin OS label emblazoned oh the "screen"! Suddenly everyone started to laugh, and ZapWire laughed too stopped when he realized that Bill Gate$ was standing right beside him. With a shriek ZapWire ran out of the room and straight into the shut door, knocking him out and leaving a perfectly embossed image of himself on it in the process. "So, first things first. How do we help Alex?" TurtleShroom told everyone, and they quieted down. 12yz12ab started to answer, but then got that spirally look in his eyes again, and intoned almost hypnotically: "OxiPie. We must use OxiPie. So says the almighty Billy Mays, my master. I am his slav-" Lobelia Sackville then punched him in the face, ending his speech and his crazy look. "I know!" said Bill Gate$ excitedly, "Let'$ wipe him with $hamOMG! It $hould wake him up." "Never." said 12y12ab, his eyes starting to go crazy again, "ShamOMG is not Billy Mays approved. He must be destroyed." Everyone gasped as 12yz12ab grabbed Bill Gate$ with a stiff, robotic motion and banged him into the wall, his joints moving stiffly. Bill Gate$ suddenly shot up his big fist at the crazy scientist, hitting him right between the eyes. The fight was on! Suddenly 12yz12ab coughed up a strange microchip from his stomach and fell unconscious. Bill Gate$ picked up the device and gasped. It was a mind control device! He quickly threw it away and ran into the storage room. After a few minutes he came back out with a ShamOMG! towel in his hand. He rubbed it on Alex's face, and slowly, he returned back to normal. "W-w-w-w-w.....what happened?" Nobody responded, and Alex12345a decided to respond to Fudd. "Fudd, nobody knows where Arda is, so she effectively said no." "B-b-b-b-b-but unless we find it, none of us will ever see Mabel again!" shouted ZapWire in terror before fainting again. Suddenly everyone started to get very worried and started discussing what was to be done, however since nobody agreed and everyone spoke at the same time, chaos rul- "FOR THE LAST TIME, I RULE THE MMK, YOU ANNOYING NARRATOR!" shouted Alex, and immediately the room was silent. "Fudd, PLEASE find Arda for us!" sobbed 12yz12ab, and Fudd nodded his head in agreement. He then proceeded to cover 12yz12ab in OxiPies. TurtleShroom shook his head and took off his capirote. "Oh, come on, folks! You can't actually deliver an entire island on a plate. Fudd, Our Lady was using a metaphor to say no. She's not coming to our meeting." "I doyn't a-carey!" Fudd screeched. "Imma find Arda and puts it on a silvuh playtey!" Chapter II Gáston Hochstadt, owner of ten yachts and ruler of a small empire, looked on in amazement as he listened through the wiretapped phone. "Yeah yeah suyre." spoke Fudd's voice on the phone, "I'll comey tomorrowy. Goodybye and pleasy tell me wheyre Arda is." "Bye" said an unknown voice, and instantly the line went dead. "He knows where Arda is? I MUST HAVE IT!" yelled Gaston at chauffeur no.99. The chauffeur looked on in amazement, and stuttered; "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but sr., only high penguins can enter!" "I don't care, subject! EVERYTHING obeys Gáston the great!" "Don't you mean Gaston the Vain?" asked the chauffeur under his breath, but Gaston heard. "YOU DARE DEFY GASTON?! GUARDS! BRING ME A SHRUBBER-I MEAN A JAIL!" In came over 9,000 guards, carrying a small jail on their backs. "Sir, can we set it down here?" "NO, OVER TO THE LEFT!" They slowly moved to the left, straining under the weight. "I MEAN THE RIGHT!" They moved it to the right, even slower then before. "NO, TO THE LEFT, YOU DUMMIES!" They tried, but collapse under the weight. Ignoring the calamity, Gaston looked out to sea. "Without my ten yachts, I would be an emoguin." Just then a TaliBEAN jumped onto one of the yachts, took it's cargo and sunk it with a hand grenade. "Without my nine yachts, I would be an emoguin." ---- Fudd Lapooh stood at the door of the tall building. His eyes scanned the gigantic door. It's beautiful dark brown wood had engraved on it carved the entire history of the USA. Whoever lived here must either been really rich, or one of the biggest robbers in history. That door, guessed Fudd, would be worth more then the entire amount of money printed off in Waffleland, and that was more then the stock markets could handle, if it wasn't for a software glitch. Suddenly the door creaked slowly open, and a creepy voice sounded from inside, "Come in." Fudd walked inside, and looked around. The inside of the mansion was in horrible state, and from the inside the door looked strange. The walls were covered with evil-looking pictures and Gargoyles that made one feel like screaming. "Quick, come in here!' shouted a voice that sounded more like the one on the phone. Fudd spun around, and saw a staircase right beside the door that he had entered in. "Hurry, before the monster gets you!" At the mention of a monster, Fudd quickly started to run up the stairs. He hated monsters more then he hated Nightmare. As he ran up the staircase the door at the top seemed to get farther and farther away, and suddenly he heard the steps behind him creaking. Fudd saw a mirror on the walls and screamed. He was being chased by a Doom Knight! Fudd started to run with almost superpuffle speed, but still the Doom Knight gained, it's eyes glowing in the darkness. Soon Fudd realized that it was not alone, and it was leading a small army of them and a few Abyss Knights. Lasers started to fly at him and fire scorched his fur. Suddenly Fudd realized that the door was right in front of him and he jumped in, shutting it just in time. Turning from the door, he suddenly saw a old blue penguin, looking on in surprise. "Hey fellah! So ya survived! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" "Weyll, can ya telly me wheyre Arda is locayted?" asked Fudd. "Only if ya rid me of 'dese bloody Doom Knights, hehehehehehehehehehhe!With them here, I can't go down to the bathroom." Fudd Lapooh looked out of the small window in the door. The Doom Knights were regrouping, and suddenly, one waved at him. Fudd waved back, and suddenly it threw a boot at him. SMASH! It wrecked the window and hit Fudd right in the face, knocking him over. "Get inside!" yelled the commander, and his troops obeyed, squeezing through the window and widening it with their fish's teeth. Fudd and the penguin looked on in terror, but the old penguin just laughed. As soon as they all got inside, they started to surround Fudd and the penguin. Fudd suddenly grabbed for his Staff of Goofiness in his inbox, but a Abyss Knight took it and studied it carefully. Seeing this as an opportunity, Fudd pulled out a cream pie and threw it at the Abyss Knight, who was conjuring up some kind of code and inserting it into the staff. SPLAT! The pie hit him right in the face and some of the splatter hit the staff. ZAP! The staff started firing pies everywhere, and the Abyss Knight collapsed under the weight of the hundred-some pies. Fudd jumped up and grabbed his staff. He knew it would come in handy sometime. A Doom Knight ran up towards Fudd and pulled out his mullet. "Face mah fish!" he screamed as he whacked Fudd repeatedly on the head. "Mmmmmmmmm...I likey fishy!" said Fudd, and he ate the mullet, much to the Doom Knight's surprise. An Abyss Knight started blasting lasers at the old penguin, who skilfully dodged them with ease. Just then a gigantic robot walked through the doors, and Fudd gasped. It was an Avatar Mech! Fudd had no clue how Darktan had gotten his flippers on one of those, but at least it was not an Avatar Warmech V2. The Mech pulled out it's whipped cream lazer and fired a beam straight at Fudd! SPLAT! Fudd was hit right in the face, and he struggled to get it off. Again and again the mech fired it's lazer with deadly accuracy, and eventually Fudd came up with a plan. The Avatar Mech had run out of ammunition and was starting move slower, and Fudd snuck up behind the robot. He pulled out his staff and whacked the driver on the head. SMASH! It slumped to the ground, and Fudd jumped into the cockpit, his eyes scanning the various buttons. One in particular caught his attention, and he pressed the "fire random objects" one. For a moment nothing happened, and suddenly the robot pulled out a gigantic piano. Taking aim, Fudd fired it right at the commander. KERSPLAT! He slumped to the ground, and to Fudd's surprise, the strange piano started chasing the other solders. "RETREAT!" shouted one of the villains, and the solders ran out the door and down the stairs. But the piano was faster, and it started rolling down the stairs. BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP! went the piano down the stairs, rolling over the solders and it's keys banging away all the way down. When it finally reached the bottom, it had hit every single minion of Darktan and played an award-winning tune all by it's self. Fudd jumped out of the mech and walked towards the old penguin. "Well, wheyre's mah rewardy?" Fudd asked the penguin. "Hey, I'll tell ya something. I don't know! I just wanted you to get rid of the Doom Knights." Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Sad and disappointed, Fudd left the room and walked back down the stairs. At the bottom, he met the Doom Knights, mending their bumps and bruises. He then walked up to the commander, who was treating a wound inflicted by the rolling piano. "Hey 'dere! Ya know wherey Arda is?" asked Fudd innocently. "I'll only tell you if you give me a Cream Soda." Fudd handed him one, and the Doom Knight began to talk. "Well, I hear that if you go to a certain port in New Freezeland and say Grub, they'll send you onto a ship that sends you there." "Thanksys!" said Fudd, and handed him a gold coin. The Doom Knight looked at the puffle confused. Didn't he hate Darktan's minions? Fudd offered no response, and ran out of the door, jumping for joy. "Oh, and one piece of advice," chuckled the commander, "never trust one of Darktan's minions." Just then the piano started rolling towards him and when he turned around, it was too late. The piano rolled over him and down into the cellar, with a haunting melody following it down into the blackness. ---- Nightmare listened as the Doom Knights staggered out of the door, talking about horrors Darktan would do to them." "Excellent. Stage one complete." ---- Fudd bought his ticket to Freezeland, via SkyJet Airways The check-in representative approached him. "Sir, air you Fudd Lapooh?" she asked "Yeah, I is Fudd." he replied. "We are looking for you, as we are waiting for you onboard Flight 13 to Frostborough. You will just need to clear security." the Airline Lady responded. "Oh no..."he said. He took his tickets, and rushed through security. After the screening, he heard an announcement. "SkyJet Airways Flight 13 is in it's final boarding stage. All passengers to Frostborough must be on the aircraft now. The flight will be departing in the next five minutes." "Oh no!!" Fudd screamed, He ran to the gate, and handed the gate attendant his boarding pass. "You are just in time. The flight was about to takeoff." the gate attendant stated. Fudd ran into the jetway and entered the aircraft. Inside the plane, Fudd quickly rushed to his seat and sat down just in time. ---- Back at the airport on the main screen in the command room, Swiss Ninja started to speak. "Attention citizens of the USA! I would like to notify you that until further notice, it is illegal to enter Freezeland. All passengers will be court martialed, shot and sent to Pen Chi Island!" If only Fudd would've heard that, this tale might've had a better ending. But alas, we cannot change the tale, so let us continue. Chapter III Fudd stared out the window, terrified. He had never been so high, and he couldn't even see the ground. "Excusey me," Fudd asked the penguin sitting next to him, "how doesys thys thyng fly?" The penguin next to him suddenly looked at Fudd, and slowly, it pulled out a leek. "Hey, you're Leekduck!" shouted Fudd, and surely enough, the costume fell from the strange creature. "Give us money!" said Leekduck quietly, as if he didn't want to be heard. "I wyll nevery gyve ya moneys, ya phony, and putty 'dat sticky down!" "Hey! Nobody calls this a stick!" screamed Leekduck as he started twirling the leek in front of Fudd. Suddenly Fudd remembered that Leekduck brainwashed people with his leek! Thinking fast, Fudd bit the leek and hung on with all his might. Leekduck twirled it faster and faster as he tried to get Fudd off, but all to no avail. "Okay. No more Mr. Nice Guy!" shouted Leekduck and cracked his leek like a whip. WHAM! Fudd was flung off towards the other side of the plane, and regaining his senses, he noticed that Leekduck was getting closer and closer. "Hehehehehehehe. Now for teh brainwa-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Leekduck as a robed penguin picked him up and flung him out the door. Leekduck was instantly sucked into one of the plane's Turbofan intakes. As he was sucked inside the whirling blades, he saw his whole life played out in front of him, and he cried and cried. "So this was what it is like to die..." thought the doomed duck, but just then the engine stopped. Surprised, he looked up and saw Fudd looking at him through the window, smiling. And with a shout of joy, Leekduck flew off over the horizon, just before the engine turned back on again. Fudd smiled. Leekduck probably didn't know that the pilot happened to be a Underground PWN Mafia fan. But who threw Leekduck out of the plane? Fudd turned around and saw BOSS XeXeXe, smiling and holding his shovel. "Uhhhhhhhhhh....how'd you get inside the plane?" asked Fudd, looking for manholes. "Leekduck spit at TurtleShroom a few minutes before leaving on the plane." replied BOSS XeXeXe. "Huh. TS sure is annoying..." mumbled Fudd, and then gasped. "Uh oh." mumbled Fudd as he saw BOSS XeXeXe raise his shovel, his smile turned into a scowl. WHAM! POW! SMACK! KERPOW! Satisfied that his work was done, BOSS XeXeXe grunted and jumped into a manhole beneath an unoccupied seat. ---- Inside the Bureau of Fiction, XTUX Hun stared at his computer screen. Today's job was to fix a major glitch in the MediaWiki software, however, XTUX had fixed that long ago and since he had not been allowed to leave the room, XTUX was effectively grounded. Though now, he was about to make an unauthorised exit. Quickly he deactivated the alarm on his door and walked out. It was so simple! Suddenly Director Benny appeared right in front of him, and XTUX cowered in fear. However this time, Benny was not angry, but glad. "Excellent work, XTUX! I'm glad you disobeyed that bluttering featherbag's orders, I'm giving you a promotion!" "Thank you very much!" said XTUX and he handed Benny the the latest script of his latest controversial story, Arda on a Silver Platter. "Hey Benny, I was wondering if you would approve of this latest version of my story. Do you approve?" Director Benny carefully scanned the document, and then stamped it with the seal "Approved! Don't mess with Benny or else!" XTUX thanked Director Benny, and then ran around the corner to the nearest phone. He loved their free phone service, as it was very effective and digitalized, with all the latest gadgets and buttons. "Now, time to give Austin8310 a call." mumbled XTUX as he dialled Austin's number. ---- Fudd awoke, dazed. He looked around him. The plane was smashed up and broken, with numerous holes throughout the fuselage of the airliner. Fudd then realized that he was all alone, and he looked out the windows, only to see that he was on the ground. Suddenly, he noticed Snoss troops coming right for him! Fudd jumped right out of his seat, and looked for an exit. The doors were jammed and the windows were made of bullet-proof glass. Fudd peered through a hole, scanning the horizon for Snoss troopers. Then Fudd squeezed through the hole, just as the Snoss troopers started banging on the doors of the plane. And with a burst of speed, Fudd ran off into the sunset. For the next few days, all he did was run. He never stopped for anything except for water, food and sleep. However, on the sixth day, when he was finally starting to think that he would never find it, he stumbled upon a port. Fudd Lapooh ran with all of his remain streingth towards the port, and then collapsed at the gate. Suddenly Fudd looked behind him and saw the Snoss Troops off in the distance, who would surely catch him. And then Fudd, with a groan got up and staggered inside. The port town was bustling with penguins of all trades, sailors getting Cream Soda and singing shanties about Squidulator and Captain Jack Penguin, salesmen selling their wares, bakers making delicious pastries, and of course, villagers. The inhabitants of the small town were friendly and kind, and Fudd liked the place instantly. Most of the penguins had been living the same way as they had been living for centuries, and many of them did not even know that their land had been conquered by Swiss Ninja. Indeed, none of the villagers even knew who Swiss Ninja was! As Fudd walked through the town, he suddenly saw a penguin sitting on a barrel, whispering to friends. "Arrrrrrrrr Fred, nobody's asked "Grub?" to me yet. I be startin' to get bored." Then Fudd ran up and asked, "Grub?" "Arrrrrrrrrr me hearty, want a free ride to Arda?" "Surey!" said Fudd, as he studied the face of the stranger. Suddenly it dawned on him. It was Captain Jack Penguin, the most dreaded pirate ever to roam the seven seas! "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh...there be Snoss troops comming. We better be getting to sea!" Fudd agreed, and jumped aboard the pirate ship. The pirates started to break into song, "Over the sea, let's go then. We're shoven' right off, we're shoven' right off again! Nobody knows where or when, We're shoven' right off, we're shoven' right off again! We're leaving today, It's anchors aweigh! Sully and Sue, Don't be blue! We be h-" "Shutup ya mangy scoundrels!" shouted Captain Jack with a laugh, and the crew started to join him. "Now I know that ye be wanten' a break, but we have some travellin' to do!" The crew cheered, and Captain Jack Penguin continued when they quieted down. "Now today, we be goin' to Arda!" The crew went wild, and it took a hour for them to quiet down. By then it was nightfall, and Fudd was getting tired. "Arrrrrrrrr...ye be wantin' to sleep under the stars?" asked Captain Jack Penguin, and Fudd shook his head in disagreement. "No, I won'ty sleepy undery teh pretty starys, I'll sleep insydy teh cargo holdy!" Captain Jack Penguin then popped out a key and stuck it into the floor. A large trapdoor opened up underneath Fudd, and he fell into the hold of the ship. Fudd couldn't tell what was inside the hold, as he had no matches on him, and it was pitch black. So Fudd fell asleep drifted through uneasy dreams until early the next morning. ---- Fudd suddenly sat up. BONK! He banged his head on something, and then realized that he was inside a small enclosure. Frightened, Fudd pushed hard on the top of the enclosure, and the roof lifted up. Suddenly, as he looked around him, it dawned on him. He had slept inside a chest filed with gold coins! Fudd lept out and grabbed the ring on the trapdoor, opening it up. He lept out and smelled the salty air. It was lovely to be out to sea! Fudd saw some seagulls fly by, their cries enticing him to get a closer look. Suddenly, the ship swung around and headed toward a distant cloud. The wind was strong, and Fudd hung onto the railing with an iron grip. Eventually the cloud got nearer and nearer until suddenly Fudd realized that it was not a cloud. It was Arda! Chapter IV Fudd rubbed his eyes and stared in disbelief. "Man, 'dis is SO antyclymatyc!" "Well, we'll let ya off here! Bye, me hearty!" shouted Captain Jack Penguin as he gave Fudd a canoe and a ice pick before letting him down into the sea. Fudd set off towards the island. Little did he know that his quest had just begun. ---- The paper boy dropped the paper outside the headquarters of the MMK and rode off on his bicycle. "Quick. Now's are chance. GET IT!" shouted Alex and ZapWire scurried outside and grabbed the paper. "Come back in!" shouted TurtleShroom, and ZapWire sprinted back inside. "What's inside? What's inside?" chanted the clan members, and Bill Gate$ opened up the bundle of paper. "Human$ kidnap $wi$$ Ninja for hideou$ experiment$." read Bill gates, "BORING!" Looking at the next page, Bill Gate$ saw a small story. "Wait! Thi$ read$: "Fudd Lapooh $ailing to Arda on Pirate $hip"! Fudd found it!" Everyone cheered, and TS quieted them down. "Allright, so he's found Arda. What now? How will he get it on a sliver platter that's big enough?" Everyone started to laugh as ZapWire did his impersonation of Fudd and pulled out a cream pie. Taking aim, he threw it at Bill Gate$. However it curved back and ended up hitting ZapWire! The clan laughed even harder, and soon the washrooms were all full. TS frowned. This looked like it would continue for a long time. ---- Fudd stared at the water chamber in front of him. How was he going to get over THAT? Nearby he saw a plaque and read it. It said: Dear Stranger, So you have found Arda, huh? However hard you may try, you will never get in. Please give up now in consideration of your safety. By, Triskelle Fudd growled. He hated Triskelle with a passion. Thankfully he was locked up inside his broom closet, where he couldn't make any more speeches against Fudd. Suddenly, Fudd looked up and seeing a cave, he had a brainwave. Perhaps he could climb up there with his ice pick! Fudd started rowing towards the great wall and started to ascend it with his axe. The cliff was very steep, and after going up a few feet, Fudd fell back down into his boat. Clearly some other way was needed to get up there. Just then Fudd's staff in hsi inventory started blinking, and he pulled it out. Perhaps there was some way to raise the water in here! Fudd searched through the functions until he found what he was looking for. He pressed a button and suddenly the water started raising! Fudd's face shone with joy as he went higher and higher, and after a few seconds he was at the top. The water flowed into the next chamber and Fudd ascended it the same way as last time. After a few more minutes of doing this, Fudd finally reached the end of the chambers. Ahead of him was a glorious city surpassing his very imagination! Everything was carved out of ice, and Fudd got out of his boat, dazed. An alarm went off, and High Penguins stared. "Fudd Lapooh has broken into Arda! Quickly, call the military!" A group of penguins came in, carrying small trees. "What are ya doin' wyth 'dose?" asked Fudd innocently. Suddenly, as if in reply on of the penguins whipped his tree at Fudd, just missing. Fudd whipped out his staff and conked the penguin on the head, knocking him out. The high penguins backed off, trying to bide their time and be more careful. A foolish warrior then accidentally pressed a button on Fudd's staff while he was whipping his tree that turned his friends into fried chickens. Fudd Lapooh jumped for joy and pressed another button on his staff. A piano fell from the sky and crushed him. Then, it started playing some annoying music over and over again. ---- Fudd awoke in a small jail cell. He rubbed his eyes and felt his head. His head was covered in bandages, and it was very sore. A penguin walked inside. "You'r daily meal, sir." Fudd looked at the plate, and then to the penguin. Fudd then picked up the plate and flung it at the penguin's face! "Ow! Ow, get it offa meh!" shouted the penguin and Fudd quickly grabbed his keys, ran out and locked him inside. Red lights started going off everywhere and sirens started wailing. Fudd gaped at the sign in front of him. He was in the High Penguin's Armoury, which was filled with elite solders! Fudd searched his inventory for his staff. It was gone. However, Fudd saw a big monkey wrench and picked it up. No sooner had he done this did some penguins break through the doors and charge at him. Fudd grabbed one with the wrench and flung him at out the window, then he whacked another penguin right in the face. A penguin grabbed a gigantic battleaxe from the walls. It seemed these high penguins really wanted their privacy. Fudd flung the wrench at the penguin, knocking the battleaxe right out of his hands! Then Fudd quickly grabbed his wrench off the floor and performed a perfect Hyper Strike on the warrior. Suddenly Fudd noticed his staff hanging from a iron ring on the ceiling. Fudd tried jumping, but it was too high to reach. Fudd examined the room for helpful things. He found a spear and a battleaxe. Quickly he screwed off the spear's head and replaced it with the battleaxe's one. Taking aim, Fudd threw it up and caught the axe's head on the ring. Now to get it down. Fudd pulled on the axe with all his might and pulled the ring off the ceiling. The staff came crashing down, and Fudd examined it. It was undamaged, and Fudd walked through the rest of the armoury without meeting any more guards. ---- Gaston sat on one of his many yachts, sailing towards a distant island. "Good thing there is a tracking device on Fudd's back, otherwise we would never find Arda." mumbled one of his sailors. "But I, Gáston the Magnificent could have found it without it's help." "WHAT?!?" screamed one of his sailors loudly. "Well, I AM a high penguin, after all, my subjects!" shouted Gaston with rage and ran towards the sailor, but slipped on a bar of soap. "HELP YOUR EMPEROR MY SUBJECTS!" yelled Gáston the Sinking as he flipped off the yacht and fell into the deep water. "Don't worry1 I'll save you!" shouted one of his sailors, and dived. However, he accidentally dived up into the sky! "Why don't you guys ever do ANYTHING right?" wondered Gaston aloud as he tried unsuccessfully to swim. Lucky one of the sailors had enough sense to throw him a life ring, and they reeled in their soggy leader. "You-you-you..." muttered Gaston before fainting. ---- Fudd walked out of the Armoury and wiped his brow. "'Dis peacey has madey teh hygh penguyns softy!" muttered Fudd as he looked back on the armoury. It looked formidable, but it's inhabitants were about as dangerous as Cheddar Ninja. WAS Cheddar Ninja dangerous? Fudd debated with himself, and finally came to the conclusion that he was harmless. After all, what harm could he even do? Suddenly Fudd thought of a major flaw in his plan. How would he get a big enough silver platter? You or I would've thought of it instantly, but Fudd isn't you or I. Fudd then decided that it would be best to go to the library, where they would be sure to have lots of information on Arda. As he walked and walked and walked and walked, Fudd saw that everyone was staring at him. "Hey, why ya all staryng at me?" he asked them loudly. One by one, they all started to laugh, and Fudd looked at his fur. It was stained with Chocolate all over it! Fudd had no idea how that happened, so he decided to get it off. Quickly he jumped into a stream and scrubbed his fur with soap. Where did he get the soap from? Nobody knew, but everyone laughed as he tried unsuccessfully to scrub the candy off his fur. Fudd grew desperate. This was really embarrassing, and he was wasting valuable time. Suddenly a Mullet jumped out of the water and swallowed him whole! This was too much for the penguins, and they rolled on the ice, laughing and crying with joy. One penguin even made a small pool out of his tears and went swimming. Meanwhile nobody payed any attention to Fudd, who was struggling inside the fish's mouth. Suddenly Fudd pulled out an OxiPie and ate it. Everyone outside were having fun until they heard a humongous burp from inside the fish! Gas came out of his gills and mouth, and he spat out Fudd, covered in green goop. If before the penguins were acting crazy, they really acted crazy now. The penguins started flapping their wings and sliding on the ice, all the while telling insane jokes and laughing crazily. Fudd quickly ran away from that horrid place, but the news had spread and now everyone was acting like that. When he got to the library, it was full of laughing penguins. "Uhhhh lybraryan, aern'ty 'dey supposedy ta be quiety?" asked Fudd. The Librarian turned around, and Fudd realized that she was crazy too! "L0LZ $TR00D31! M4H N4M3 1$ B1G B4NN4N4! H0W (4N 1 H31P Y0U?" spoke the crazy penguin, and realizing that she would be no help, he browsed the sections on his own. ---- Mayor McFlapp gasped. "The bally donkimeters are goin' crazy, wot wot? Now where's bloomin' XTUX, eh?" "He's one the *#%$#$%#&%&#^$%& phone with Austin8310." replied Director Benny with a frown. "XTUX's been on there so long, I'm starting to get suspicious." Director Benny walked over to the phone booth and gaped with false surprise. XTUX was gone! Quickly he looked up his IP address on Wikia. "Surely he's got to be somewhere, right?" However, no results came up, and Director Benny sighed. "Benny! We've GOT to find that bally XTUX! With all the energy being redirected to Arda, Arda's entire flippen' population is goin' crazy, wot wot?" Director Benny smiled and did nothing. So far, everything was going according to plan. ---- Nightmare ran quickly through the night. If he hurried, he could catch the ship at the docks just in time! However when he got there, there were no ships there. Nightmare scowled. This was going to take a bit longer then he thought. ---- Fudd Lapooh searched hurriedly through the library. There HAD to be books about Arda here! But sadly, after two hours of searching, Fudd gave up. As he walked out, he noticed that the comic book section was sold out. That was funny. Most high penguins despised comic books, as Whoot Smackler Whoot used them as propaganda against them. Fudd shook the thoughts out of his head, and ran off into the night. As he ran through the city, the light breeze that was always in the city started to get faster and faster, causing it to become a gale. Clothes were ripped off of the clotheslines and Fudd had trouble making headway. Lightning flashed through the sky, and ball lightning started to rain from the heavens. That was really strange. Ball lightening was extremely rare, and here it was, raining down to the ground in the thousands. As they landed on the ground, they started to come towards Fudd. One bounced by, just missing him and hitting a nearby building. It exploded, and the inhabitants ran out of the burning building, terrified. "Help! Our chick is in there!" screamed a mother penguin, and Fudd spun around. Arda had no fire department, and most of the penguins had never seen a fire before. As nobody seemed to be brave enough, Fudd ran through the door into the burning home. The smoke was thick, and Fudd couldn't see anything. But he heard crying. "I'll savey ya!" yelled Fudd, and scrambled up the stairs. It was a little easier to see up here, and Fudd could clearly see the chick. It was hiding under a small bed, shivering with fear. "Benny, ya juste can't do 'dis!" screamed Fudd, and he grabbed the chick. The house started to shake, and boards started to fall from the ceiling. Seeing no other way out, Fudd jumped out the window just in time, just as the house collapsed. Fudd and the chick landed safely on the ground, with only a few scratches and burns. The penguins started to cheer, and the little chick gave Fudd a hug. Fudd then handed it to it's mother, and scampered off. However, a flipper grabbed him, and Fudd turned around. "Thank you for saving my son." said the penguin, and Fudd blushed. "You'rey weclomey." replied Fudd, and started to go. "No, I really mean it. You should get an award." And with that, the penguin gave Fudd a plunger and threw it in his face. Fudd strained to get it off his face, and walked away from the place feeling dejected. "Somethyng musty be seryously wrongy", thought Fudd sadly as he heard the high penguins laughing in the background. However, just then he looked back, and stared closely at the cloud. It...it...it...was....ALIVE! It's eyes shone at him with anger, and more ball lightening fell from the clouds. Fudd started to run as the lightning crashed into the buildings, knocking them down and blocking the streets. Everywhere he looked, penguins were screaming and the air smelt of coals. Coals? Fudd stopped for a moment, and looked behind him. He saw a huge ball lightning heading right for him, and he turned and ran. But he was too late. It exploded in a ball of fire above him, and Fudd remembered no more. Chapter V Austin8310 sat inside the room, listening to XTUX Hun tell him of his great plan. "And then Fudd saved the little chick and only got a plunger in his face for it, MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" said XTUX excitedly. Austin yawned. None of this interested him yet, and he hated Fudd. "...but now to the point. I'm stuck on how to get Arda ONTO a silver platter! Do you have any suggestions?" Austin sprang to attention. XTUX had never told him that Fudd planned to do that, and he had dreamed of this for a very long time! "Well, I hear that my boss Swiss Ninja has made a new superweapon that could lift an island up!" suggested Austin with a smile on his face. "What is it?" asked XTUX excitedly. And with that Austin pulled out a set of blueprints for a massive machine. XTUX stared at them for a few seconds and nodded. Time to steal some weapons! The two friends ran all the way to their gunshop XTUX and Austin.Inc and grabbed their rollback guns. "Quickly, to the underground shipping lanes!" Suddenly a floorboard broke underneath them and sent them falling down into a deep dark pit. When they reached the watery bottom, XTUX shook his head in amazement. He thought he had sealed that loose floorboard months ago! However, now that didn't matter, as the ship was sure to be close by. XTUX quickly pulled out a electronic device seemingly from nowhere and pressed a red button. For a while nothing happened, and the friends waited for the ship to arrive. ---- All was quiet on the seas near Arda, and Nightmare stared on in amazement. He did not know that it was this pretty, and nobody had detected his approach. Nightmare shook his head, and paddled his small boat towards the blessed realm. As he came closer and closer, Nightmare noticed something strange. The storm above the island did not seem to be natural, and the lightning looked rather greenish. Suddenly he noticed that it was not a cloud, but a gigantic machine! It had a cloudlike mist shrouding it from the eyes of the penguins, but Nightmare's extreme vision could see it as it really was. Ball lightening was starting to rain from the machine, and gigantic explosions started to appear on the island. One flew right past him, and Nightmare looked up at the machine again. A gigantic robotic eye stared down at him, and for the first time in his life, Nightmare felt afraid. Then, it happened. A swarm of ball lightnings flew at him, and Nightmare could only watch as they came closer and closer. Nothing could save him now, and he shivered. Suddenly an explosion rocked the boat, and Nightmare looked down to see a gaping hole five inches away from him. The boat started to fill with water, but the machine wasn't done yet. It diverted all it's attention to him, and fired another salvo of lightning. KABOOM! The boat exploded with a flash of green light, and Nightmare was flung off the starboard of the boat. As he sunk beneath the waves, he wondered how he would get out of his situation. It seemed impossible, and just then a gigantic mullet swum over him. And with a gulp and a roar, Nightmare was gone. ---- "It should be right in here!" shouted Austin as he flung open a door, and gasped. "What?" asked XTUX irritably. "It's gone!" shouted Austin, and turned to see a figure come out of the dakness. "I know it's gone." said the figure, "I sent it to blow up Arda." And with that, he stepped out, revealing himself to be Swiss Ninja Hochstadt. "Need help? Why certainty. I've just levelled Arda's buildings to the ground. I now plan to move it to Snowzerland with my latest superweapon, the Robotic Cloudenator 3000!" "See, that's what I was telling you about." whispered Austin to XTUX. "Woa-but hey! We're supposed to MOVE Arda, not destroy it!" "Oh. I forgot that part." mumbled Swiss Ninja as he scratched his back with a razor blade. Swiss Ninja then fell over, and a figure walked up behind him, revealing... Darktan II! XTUX and Austin gasped. "So it was YOU this whole time!" shouted Austin loudly, and Darktan smiled. "Yes it was. I never knew those mind-controlling Headcrabs were so useful! Now to pick it up by tornado and drop it on [Penguin Island, probably smashing it to bits in the process!" And with that, he picked up the remote from Swiss Ninja's hands, and pressed a button. "Club Penguin will be destroyed, MWHAHAHAHAHAH-OUCH!" XTUX smiled at Austin as they reloaded their Rollback Guns and then fired again. They missed Darktan II by a inch and bounced off the walls. He smiled and pulled out a Deletion Missile. "Now I KNOW I've seen this somewhere before!" mumbled XTUX as somebody on the other side of the Fourth Wall laughed. Darktan II aimed his rifle at Austin and pulled the trigger. KABOOM! It zoomed towards Austin with a roar and Austin ran around in circles, terrified. Austin slipped on the shiny floor of the warehouse and slid right into a garbage can. Nightmare frowned. It was deletion proof. Seeing no other target, the missile zoomed towards XTUX who just stood there. Smiling, he pulled out a dagger and flung it at the rocket. It penetrated the thin shell and set off the explosive inside. BOOM! The walls shook, blots came loose from the various machines and XTUX plugged where his ears would be, then took his flippers off. He heard nothing at all, and XTUX started to whistle. The room was silent. Then, it dawned on XTUX. He was deaf! ---- The citizens of Arda stood entranced, staring at the massive storm cloud. They had never seen a storm this big, and ball lightning was almost unheard of in these parts. Suddenly, a funnel began to descend from the cloud, and the storm ceased. As it came down, it dawned on the citizens that it would swallow the island. "Quick! Call the fire department! NO, I mean the city council!" shouted a random penguin, and instantly the streets were filled with panic as everyone tried to get home, even though all the buildings had been destroyed. And when word arrived that nobody could find the council members, the crowd was whipped up into a frenzy like never before. A loud crack was heard, and then the islanders saw something strange. Their beloved island was going UP into the tornado! Everyone was silent except for a little chick, crying that it could no longer play with the "fishies". It's mother quickly tried to shush it, but all to no avail. The crowd quietly wept as they saw the sea disappear under the clouds. "But, we are being taken into the stars! We will be able to touch them!" Nobody replied, as that penguin was known to be very unscientific. "Excusey, comin' rightey through." mumbled a voice behind them, and they turned around to see Fudd Lapooh, eating a piece of Jerky (meat). "Waitsys. Whaty's happenyed?" asked Fudd innocently, and the citizens stared with surprise. "Arda is being lifted up into the stars!" shouted the stupid penguin, and Fudd looked on surprise. "Hey, but thatsys was mah jobey!" shouted Fudd, spitting the Jerky out of his mouth. ---- Darktan II laughed evilly. He had sucessfully killed XTUX, and Austin was too scared to come out. He sighed. So far this plan was going rather well, and if it succeeded in the end, Arda would be defiled. Darktan II stared at your computer screen with a frown on his face. "Hey, do you know if I win in the end? Probably not, as you haven't finished reading the story yet." "No you don't!" screamed a voice behind him, and Darktan II spun around to see Austin8310, his eyes filled with rage. "YOU KILLED XTUX!" screamed Austin, and he pulled out a Knicicle, it's blade glowing in the darkness. And with that, he charged at Darktan II and slashed at him violently. "So you wanna play dirty, eh?" shouted back Darktan II as he whipped out a gigantic, ceremonial 6 foot-long sword and swung it at Austin. He missed, and Austin stabbed at Darktan, who quickly blocked it with his sword. Darktan II then struck Austin in the face, and flung him into the ground. Meanwhile, XTUX started to stir. "REBOOTING...REBOOTING...REBOOTING..." mumbled XTUX, and suddenly he rose up and faced Darktan, his flippers clenched and face contorted with rage. "Thankfully having a computer as a brain makes it easier to repair damage. Now to deal with you!" shouted XTUX as he slowly waddled towards the fearful Darktan II. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and when the darkness returned, XTUX and Austin were gone! However, in their place a gigantic, four flippered penguin stood on the floor, with a scowl on his face. "Now we'll make him pay, shall we?" shouted the penguin, and Darktan II didn't miss the "we". Then, it slapped Darktan II in the face, and he slumped over unconcous. The light flashed again, and the penguin was gone. But XTUX and Austin were back, and XTUX staggered dizzily towards Austin. "You know, that machine that makes us combine, it really sucks" mumbled XTUX. "Why?" asked Austin, joyful that XTUX was back. "Well, I just hate being stuck in the same mechanized body as you!" XTUX said jokingly, and Austin laughed. It was great to be back together. Swiss Ninja groaned and sat up, staring at XTUX and Austin. "Ow, what happened? Oh well, time for my bath!" and with that, Swiss Ninja jumped up and ran out of the room, ignoring Darktan's unconscious body lying on the ground. ---- "Oh no! My new kingdom is flying away! After it my subjects!" screamed Gáston Hochstadt at the top of his lungs, and everyone sighed. He had been doing this for hours, and there was no sign of him stopping soon. Just then, a short fat servant walked up to Gaston and gave him a hankie. "Oh thank you!" Gaston shouted, "I'm promoting you to head butler!" "Sir, don't you think that we could just go to Explorer's house an wait for it to land? I mean, it's sure to land there, right?" suggested the new butler politely. "No, we must bring it down NOW! Call my noobish brother Swiss Ninja Hochstadt! Tell him to bring his fighters over here RIGHT AWAY!" "Yes sir!" And with that, the servant picked up his cellphone and dialled Swiss's number. "Hello?" asked the servant. "WHO IS THIS? I'M HAVING MY IMPERIAL BUBBLE BATH RIGHT NOW!" shouted Swiss Ninja on the other end of the line. "I'm Gaston's cheif butler. Can you plea-" "I'LL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT IDIOTIC BROTHER OF MINE!" "Well sir, he's found Arda!" "Excellent. What does he need?" Swiss Ninja said in a considerably calmer voice. "Well you see, Arda's been sucked up into that gigantic robotic stormcloud your scientists designed earlier, and we'll need you to shoot it down." "Ok. I'll do that. Bye" The servant sighed as Swiss hung up, and then he took another look at the gigantic, robotic cloud. Could anyone ever take it down? Suddenly, a flying wing zoomed right past, and Gaston's crew stopped to watch. It fired it's lazer right at the cloud, and it rumbled in fury. Ball lightning shot out and flew right at the plane, but the pilot dodged then skilfully. The pilot then fired a volley of missiles which hit the robot right in the eye, and silicon fell out of the crack which were soon sucked up into the tornado. More planes were arriving, and it was starting to turn into a heated battle. Bullets flew left and right, explosions were heard everywhere and ball lightning flashed through the skies. For a while the four Snoss planes managed to survive, but eventually one by one they all were shot down and when the dogfighting ceased, only one plane flew out of the chaos. "Attention, this is Austin8310. Swiss Ninja has promised a large award to anyone who shoots down this robotic cloud and a free ticket to Puff Flags!" Gaston looked at the sky in despair. "NOOOOO! My brother has failed me! What shall happen now?" he screamed, as he rolled around on the boat, crying. ---- Mayor McFlapp stared at the message from Austin8310 in surprise. He had never expected the plot to take this turn, and something was clearly wrong. Well, planned or not, McFlapp had to do something about it, and he knew just what to do. "Becky? Can you please call 'dem bally guys at the hangars and tell 'dem to bring the flippin' AMOEBA right away, wot wot?" "Yes sir!" and with that, she was off. ---- Gaston stood amazed as he looked at the gigantic airship above him. "Oh my, that blimp is HUGE! I NEED ONE OF THOSE!" Gaston screamed above the roar of it's engines. "Excuse me oh Gáston the Almighty, but that is a rigid airship, not a blimp." replied his servant, while wiping his brow. "If I am Gáston the Almighty, why can't I call it anything I want?" "Well sir, if you want to call it something, call it the AMOEBA, the second largest lighter-then-air craft, second only to Skydale!" "Will it help me in my quest?" Gaston asked his servant, his eyes filled with chicklike wonder. "Oh indeed, though UNINTENTIONALLY." his servant replied, and he pulled out his telescope. The AMOEBA was getting rather close to the cloud, and the spectators held their breath as it adjusted it's Deletion Cannons and aimed them at the cloud. "Prepare to fire 'dem bally deletion cannons troops, wot wot?" shouted Mayor McFlapp over the intercom as patriotic music blared through the AMOEBA's many speakers, and drove many of Gaston's sailors to the brink of insanity. "Fire 'dem bally cannons in five, four, hiccup I mean flippin' 3, 2, 1 aaaannnnndddddd-" KABOOM! "What happened, wot wot?" screamed Mcflapp over the intercom as smoke arose from one of the Zeppelin's nine turbofan engines. "Sir, the cloud! It's shooting us with ball lightning!" screamed a sergeant over the top of his lungs. "Well then fire 'dose flippin' cannons!" shouted McFlapp loudly, and another explosion rocked the gigantic "sky lord", destroying one of the deletion cannons. This time, the deletion cannons fired back, and the cloud was hit right above the robot's eye. It roared in pain as it's top exploded and it's eye cracked a little more. "Send forth 'dem bally MEAP's!" screamed McFlapp, and the AMOEBA's hanger doors opened to unleash a squadron of MEAPS, armed to the teeth. The cloud fired more ball lightning, and the MEAPS easily dodged them and continued firing at the cloud. But the cloud had more tricks up it's sleeve, and it fired a huge volley of ball lightning which flew straight at the MEAP squadron with breakneck speed. Now that they were clustered together the MEAPS were too big a target to miss, and the entire squadron exploded into a ball of fire dropped into the sea. None of their crews had survived. Within seconds all MEAPS had sunk beneath the waves, and McFlapp stared in amazement. Perhaps Zeppelins were not vulnerable to normal lightning, but they seemed to attract ball lightning. However, this wasn't an ordinary cloud, so it probably wasn't ordinary ball lightning either. "Now THAT was not in the flippin' plot!" McFlapp screamed as he wept for the crews of the MEAPS, whose bravery was in vain. Another explosion rocked the AMOEBA and took out 4 more of it's nine turbofan engines, leaving the deletion cannons unusable. And that was not the worst part. The giant cloud rammed the AMOEBA and the doomed ship burst into a ball of fire and slowly the burning coffin of a airship fell to the ground. screamed one of Gaston's sailors stupidly, and he looked at the doomed airship again. It really did look like a manatee thanks to the AMOEBA's skin being deformed from the flames and some skin hung loose from the rest, resembling "flippers". The AMOEBA's crew jumped overboard and were rescued by Gaston, who was laughing loudly at the "manatee". Mayor McFlapp shook his fist at the cloud as creepy laughter was heard coming from the sky. "McFlapp? How long do you think it will take to repair?" asked one of the sailors, and Mayor McFlapp looked at him sadly. "Well sonny, it should take until flippin' December to repair that bally mess, wot wot?" ---- XTUX and Austin laughed as they looked at the live video feed of the scene. "Now Austin? Dump Arda on Club Penguin Island, OK?" said XTUX excitedly as he handed Austin the remote for the cloud. "XTUX, how come you didn't let ME take out the AMOEBA? I've always wanted to do that!" asked Austin as he took the remote and pulled a switch. "Well, I just thought that you would like to see it defeated, right? Sorry 'bout not letting you have the remote. If you'd told me sooner, I would've handed it over to you right away!" replied XTUX as he pulled out a Judgey and started to munch on it. "Hey XTUX? Those candy bars are illegal, right?" "So what?" mumbled XTUX as he started to bite it, but threw it into the trash can. "Darn you annoying afterthoughts..." mumbled XTUX to Austin as he pulled out a bag of chips and handed them to Austin. Austin laughed. He had not expected that one. Chapter VI For Explorer, this day had been really boring. As far as he knew, nothing of interest had happened, and it was really boring without McFlapp around. However, this day would soon take an amazing turn. "Narrator? Will it really turn interesting soon?" Explorer asked, as he looked up at the sky. The Narrator did not spea- "I HEARD THAT! YOU JUST SPOKE!" he screamed, and then calmed down. "Of course, he would just walk up to me and tell me himself" Explorer mused, as he stroked his favourite puffle Clyde. He saw Mayor McFlapp walk up the path towards him, and Explorer gasped. The good mayor (and secretly narrator) had a cast! "W-w-w-what happened?" Explore asked nervously, for it would take something very powerful to defeat a narrator. "The AMOEBA was destroyed by a flippin' flyin' cloud! Oh, if only I could get my bally hands on that XTUX!" replied Mayor McFlapp weakly. "Wait...isn't XTUX the one who's writing the next story all about ME?" asked Explorer nervously. "I mean, if this story's going so bad because of him, what about the next one?" "I don't know. Bloomin' XTUX has always been bally strange, wot wo-WOT IS 'DAT?!?" The mayor had a very good reason to exclaim, as the sun had been blotted out! "We're gonna DIE!" screamed Explorer, and he started to go into phreaker mode. "1 1Z 4FR41D 0F N0TH1NG$! 3V3N Y0U 83(0M3 N4PK1N$!" Explorer screamed crazely, and he repeatedly banged his head on a rock. Just then it dawned on the mayor what the big black thing was. It was Arda, and it was falling on them! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mayor McFlapp and Explorer closed their eyes and no sooner had they done it that they heard a loud crash. "I-i-i-is....it safe to open my bally eyes now, wot wot?" asked the mayor, and Explorer nodded yes. When the mayor opened his eyes, he saw before him...Arda. Everyone looked out their windows, and pretty soon the streets were filled with the various inhabitants of the island. "Make way for TurtleShroom, dictator and ruler of the MMK!" shouted a loud voice behind them, and Explorer turned to see Alex12345a, staring right into his eyes. "Well, where's Fudd?" asked Alex, and Explorer looked around nervously. If Fudd was not found, surely he would be blamed, as they were both rivals. "I'm...over here..." peeped a smal voice, and they spun around to see Fudd Lapooh, hiding behind a barrel. "Fudd, you're a hero!" screamed ZapWire as he ran over to Fudd, picked him up and carried him to TurtleShroom. "But, but, Arda isn't even on a silver platter!" Fudd screamed at the top of his lungs, and the mob was silent. He had failed. 12yz12ab lifted his flipper to strike him, but dropped it limply and sadly waddled away. Gradually the crowd left, and Fudd was left alone with Alex12345a and TurtleShroom, who both eyed him carefully. "Fudd, we are very sorry for your predicament. We realize that you tried your best and did succeed in bringing Arda here, however without a-" said TurtleShroom sadly, but screaming from the other side of the street drowned out the rest of his speech/ "Fudd you nidwit! You dropped Arda on one of my silver commemorative plates! *#^%*#&%$*(#!" screamed the voice, and Fudd turned around to see a very angry Mabel. "But, but, this means that you DID bring Arda to Mabel on a silver platter after all!" stuttered Alex, and the crowd rushed back to the scene. "HURRAY FOR FUDD! HURRAY FOR FUDD!" chanted the members of the MMK as the penguins in the crowd clapped and shouted at the top of their lungs. "Oh whatever, phreak, I'll come to your stupid meeting, I guess." grumbled Mabel as the MMK members joyfully led her through the crowd as she shouted punctuation marks at the top of her lungs. Explorer patted Mayor McFlapp on the back, and together they laughed. It had ended happily after all for all parties, and Mabel was humiliated. Well, almost of the parties were satisfied. But, I guess it still is a happy ending overall, and that is where we will leave off. fin "But that's bally wrong!" shouted Mayor Mcflapp, "Arda CAN'T FLIPPIN' STAY THERE, WOT WOT? BRING ME A bally ROLLBACK GUN!!" Becky handed him one, and he aimed it. "Now, to restore flippin' Arda!" he screamed, and he pulled the trigger. BAM! The island shot up into the air. ZIP! It zoomed though the air and landed on the sea. KERCHING! The buildings built themselves again, and the penguins stood up. "And that's what a call a bally good en-" "YOU MEAN HORRID ANTICLIMACTIC ENDING! I DO NOT APPROVE! *#^#*%&#&%*##^!" shouted Director Benny as he ran towards the good mayor and chased him all over the island. fin (the real one!) Result * The AMOEBA was under extensive repairs until November. * Mabel was forced to sit through an extremely wild MMK meeting while sitting beside Fudd Lapooh. * Fudd Lapooh became even more infamous. * Nightmare temporarily became the laughingstock of all villains when a fisherman pulled him out of a mullet that he had just caught. See also * Arda * Mabel * Fudd Lapooh * MMK * High Penguins Category:Events Category:Stories Category:Fun Pages Category:Main Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Wiki Events